shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Macchi Macchi no Mi
The Macchi Macchi no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and control match sticks from his fingertip. "Macchi" means literally matches. It was eaten by Michael Roomheath. Strengths and Weaknesses User can’t create matches of any other body part than the fingertips, without feeling great pain. Other than this, the Macchi Macchi no Mi has no other revealed weaknesses aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Michael usually uses his powers to make cards with his mini card factory. By hiding card factory in his sleeve his able to make it look like he can create cards with his own, which suites well his magician image. And he is able to control the cards because they are made from his matches. But the ability which he uses in battle the most is the ability to create matches from his fingertips. The size of the sticks varies by the Michaels's intentions. They can be wide as logs or thin as normal sticks. Michael can for example, use sticks to create a variety of objects, such as chairs to sit on, boxes and cages in order to trap enemies, blunt melee weapons like bats, staffs, tonfas etc. Otherwise, he uses his abilities to make matchstick knobs that he can fire like real gun bullets by will. He is able to affect efficacy of knobs, causing them to either only to strike the enemy with great power or go through the flesh like real bullets. Like on the sticks, Michael is able to affect size of the knobs, causing them to be big as cannon balls or small as normal matchstick knobs. And like normal match knobs, he is able to make them catch on fire and use them to cause more damage to enemy or set enemies ships on fire. Attacks The named techniques that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * Juki: Shinguru Kasai (銃器：シングル火災 Jūki: Shinguru Kasai?, literally meaning "Firearms: Single Fire") Michael changes his index finger into matchstick and fires it dot at the enemy. In force, dots max power is the same level as rifles bullet. He can make it more efficient lighting it on fire. * Juki: Dojjiboru (銃器：ドッジボール Jūki: Dojjibōru?, literally meaning "Firearm: Dodgeball") Michael changes his both index fingers into matchstick and use them like revolvers, firing dots in rapid fire. They have same capabilities as "Single Fire", but unlike "Single Fire", while using "Dodgeball", Michael shoots dots in rapid fire. He can make it more efficient lighting it on fire. * Juki: Matchiboru (銃器：マッチボール Jūki: Matchibōru?, literally meaning "Firearm: Matchball") Michael puts all his fingers of his one hand together combining the sticks to each other, creating a huge matchstick dot, size of football and fires it at his enemy. Its max power is same level as cannon balls. He can make it more efficient lighting it on fire. * Juki: Matchiboru no Shotgun (銃器：マッチボールのショットガン Jūki: Matchibōru no Shottogan?, literally meaning "Firearm: Matchball Shotgun") Michael distribute all the fingers in his other hand and changes them into long matchstick, which is three times thicker than his fingers. After that he grows more matchstick from big ones every sides, making it look like tree and matches its branches. Then he changes matchstick dots size same as normal "Matchball" and then fires them at the enemy. When he wants to use both hands, he goes to t-like position, and makes the above-mentioned with both hands. He can make it more efficient lighting dots on fire. * Walking Stick (ナナフシ Nanafushi?, literally meaning "Stick Insect") Michael creates insect made from matchsticks and put it to attack the enemy. Attack is named after real life insect Phasmatodea, known as "stick insect". * Eye Torch (目のトーチ Me no Tōchi?, literally meaning "Eye Torch") Michael puts insect matchstick eye dots on fire, gradually igniting the whole creature into the fire. When it head is on fire Michael makes it rush head first towards the enemy. * Macchi Bokkusu (マッチボックス Macchi Bokkusu?, literally meaning "Matchbox") Michael indicates his enemy with all of his fingers and then stretch the matches at around the enemy. Then matchsticks start to grow of new matches from them. After a while, he puts them to accumulate around the enemy, and attach to themselves making huge wooden matchbox. * Takibi (たき火 Takibi?, literally meaning "Bonfire") After traping enemy in matchbox, Michael sets box on fire by firing up matchsticks knobs. * Torikago (鳥籠 Torikago?, literally meaning "Bird cage") Attack is so far only used against womans. Michael indicates woman with his pinkie, stretching it above her and split it to a dozen thick matchsticks that go around her, forming a cage. *'Joranshageki' (擾乱射撃 Jōranshageki?, literally meaning "Harassing fire") Michael puts all his fingers of his one hand together combining the sticks to each other, creating a huge wrist thick matchstick and does this with his other hands, after which he goes to t-like position. Then he puts matches to crawl on a ground, around the enemy, like pair of snakes, lighting the sticks in a same time on fire and makes "snakes" attack. **'Fireplace '(暖炉 Danro?, literally meaning "Fireplace") Michael puts match snakes twist around the enemy in the form of a spiral and then makes them set on fire, causing 5-7 meters tall flames. *'Maki' (薪 Maki?, literally meaning "Firewood") Michael shoots log size matchsticks at his enemy, similar to arrows. **'Yama Kaji' (山火事 Yama kaji?, literally meaning "Wildfire") Michael sets the sticks that he fired at enemy, and once that did get stuck in a ground, on fire. After stick are burned to ashes, fire stars spread around, making enemy hard to stand on the ground. Attack cannot be used in desert or anywhere there isn't anything burning substance. *'Macchi Hitsugi '(マッチ棺 Machi Hitsugi?,literally meaning "Matchstick Coffin") Technique is almost same as "Macchi Bokkusu", except Michael creates coffin from maches and traps his enemy inside it. Its usually followed by "Kaunto". **'Kaunto' (カウント Kaunto?,''literally meaning "Count") Michael uses "Maki" and shoots coffin with log sized match sticks that have pointed head. Attack is intended to be finishing move, but it can fail if enemy gets out of coffin before Michael can use "Maki". *'Dorama (ドラマー Doramā?,''literally meaning "Stickman") Michael creates group of human size matchstick man from his fingertips, who have matchstick heads as their hands and head. Stickmen’s are as powerful as normal humans and can set their hands on fire and create pole arms from their bodies; also because they are not alive, they don’t feel pain and can keep fighting as long as their bodies are not burned to the ashes. Most dangerous part of their abilities is that they can multiply by ripping parts of their body off, making the part to grow to another stickman. **'Baninguman (バーニングマン Bāninguman?, literally meaning "Burning Man") Michael uses this technique in his Scarlet Fever stage. When his body is full with matchsticks, he sets all of them on fire setting himself on fire in a process. Techniques main point is to strengthen his melee attacks and to give him shield that prevents enemies that don't use Haki from hitting him. Scarlet Fever 'Scarlet Fever '(猩紅熱 Shōkōnetsu?) is stage where Michael goes when he becomes angry. His skin changes into red and it begins to grow matchsticks from different parts of his body. His hair start to to move as the flames on matches and his personality changed completely aggressive, causing him to attack anything that moves, until he gets tired. When he is in that form, his intelligence drop down to level of animal. He can’t understand anything that people say around him and if they just look at his eyes for too long he may attack them, even if they are his allies and best friends. And he loses all ability to feel pain causing that he does not notice at all, even if his arm gets torn off. Stages biggest weakness is the fact that it has limited time: 29 minutes and 9 seconds, which user can be in it. And more he gets angered shorter that time shrinks. If he is in it over that time, fever takes him over and his entire body gets covered with matchsticks. And at the same time his body sets on fire. Sticks cause him to feel all pain and suffering, that stage prevented him from sensing. And if he can’t get proper treatment quickly, he might even end up death. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Carabe197